


Requiem

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: A drabble for each day of the DGM Fanworks Initiative.Tags will be added as necessary.





	1. My Name Is Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay! each day is gonna be inspired by a song, hence the chapter titles. i'll be putting the really inspirational lyrics here, 'cause i can. also bc i'll put the artist to so y'all can like... look up the song.... listen to it while you read, p'rhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Theme: Light vs. Dark, and I figured Noah!Lena was a pretty good way to emphasize that.
> 
> "Get up off your knees, girl.  
> Stand face to face with your god, and find out what you are.  
> Hello, my name is human." -My Name is Human, Highly Suspect

She knew something was wrong when her dreams changed.

Every night, she had one of the few same nightmares she'd been having for over a decade, ones of her parents dying, or losing Komui, or of being kidnapped, or of her friends dying. They broke her heart, but she'd gotten used to them by now. So when last night, she'd dreamt of a world she didn't recognize, of people she didn't know and of horrors she never would've imagined on her own, she was terrified.

The next evening, the nightmares continued, and Miranda had run to her room and shaken her awake in the night, saying that she'd been screaming in her sleep. They stayed together until morning and when Miranda left, Lenalee couldn't keep herself from passing out again.

It was only a few hours later when she bolted awake on her own, the smell of blood all too fresh around her. The blood was dripping from her own forehead and she ran, sprinting to the nearest mirror and screaming at her own reflection. A Noah's stigmata were ripping her forehead open. 

Once she heard people come running after her scream, she blocked the door closed. And there she stayed, no matter who came for her. Her brother pounded on the door and begged to be let in, her friends came offering whatever help they could, even Jeryy tried to bring her food, but there she stayed, curled up alone on the bathroom floor and trying not to lose every last bit of humanity she had.

It was a few days later when she finally felt like she could move again, that she could think at all without being plagued by memories that were worse than her most horrible nightmares, and the first thing she did was wrap her hands around her Innocence to destroy it. During the time she'd been fighting in her awakening, she was still dedicated to the Innocence, but now? Now that she'd seen everything every Noah of Wrath before her had seen, now that she knew what lives they'd lived? She wanted to throw up at the thought of it.

After she got rid of it, she stood up and walked to the Science Division, ignoring the worried glances from people around her and the friends who tried to get her attention. There was only one person in the world she wanted to see right now.

"Brother?" Once she got there, he tripped over himself running to hug her, to make sure she was alright and that she wasn't hurt.

"Lenalee! I was so afraid when you locked yourself away, are you alright? Is everything okay?" She could've cried. Looking around, seeing everyone around her and knowing they were working solely to destroy her and her family tore her apart, but there was none of that malevolence in Komui's eyes.

"Brother," she asked, letting her Noah side take over, watching as her skin darkened and feeling the stigmata carve their way into her forehead all over again. "Will you come home with me?" He trembled before her, but didn't step back, only hesitating a second before pulling her into another hug.

"Of course, Lenalee," he whispered. She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before taking his hand and running, sprinting out of the hell called the Black Order that even now was trying to keep her from escaping, just like it always used to. But she was going to go home, to the Ark, to be with the people she'd loved for millennia, and no one was going to stop her.

The Order wasn't going to keep her from her family any longer.


	2. Young and Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Theme: Fate
> 
> "And I've lived so much life, lived so much life,  
> I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice." -Young and Menace, Fall Out Boy

It burns.

The memory of that boy's sword ripping him apart doesn't really hurt. It never did. All he feels is a deep, trembling rage threatening to escape him, burning all throughout his body and lighting his new scars on fire. It's nothing short of terrifying.

He can't keep track of the hours or days or weeks it's been since their battle, and he doesn't want to, either. He wants to be able to move on and forget, to ignore what Allen did to him and to keep pretending he's human, but he can't. The burning won't stop and he has no excuses for his friends as to why he looks like he's just come back from hell. 

His family wouldn't let him go back to that life anyways. The Earl had some idea stuck in his head that Tyki was finally reaching his full potential, and Tyki was too confused by it all to argue, plus his brother was using it as an excuse as to why he never should've held onto his humanity in the first place. His memories of the fight were vague and what little he remembered of that monster he'd turned into was already more than he'd ever wanted to know. 

What bothered him most was how comforting those new memories were.

It was so familiar, being that demon Allen had turned him into during that battle. There were years of memories and experiences bubbling up, centuries of being something that he'd never wanted to be, millennia of war and hatred and the sick enjoyment of every second of it that made him feel distinctly inhuman. All he wanted now was to forget.

As much as he wanted to though, he couldn't. Remembering who he was felt like he'd been brought back from the dead. A part of him had hated his Noah side and the plans his family had for the world, but that part of him was dead now. Whatever Allen said, Tyki knew that that sword wasn't meant to kill only their Noah sides. It killed the humanity within them just as well. 

He took a deep breath and curled up into a ball, trying to wrestle Joido back into submission, trying to calm down. Maybe he wasn't all gone. He'd come back, right? Back from the dead, Tyki had beat Joido back after that battle. Maybe he still had a chance. He closed his eyes and kept fighting, only opening them again when the sun rose and clarity came with it.

A new day. He'd rise with it and he'd take Joido with him, and they'd show the world what they really were. This is who he was. Who they were. And no one was going to get rid of them that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in hindsight, he probably worked better for day one, but oh well  
> i really just wanted to write more of how he felt after the whole stabbing thing, and it's for fate/destiny bc his noah half was bound to take over anyways, allen just made it happen  
> i'm not sure what a character study is but this is probably as close as i'll get to writing one which is why it's all over the place :P


	3. The World Was Wide Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe not the best song for listening to while you read or the best one to use for a title, but they inspired me & the fic made me cry, so. hope you guys like it as much <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Theme: Comfort~
> 
> "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints,  
> it takes and it takes and it takes.  
> History obliterates in every picture it paints,  
> it paints me and all my mistakes." -The World Was Wide Enough, Hamilton OST

"It's nice to see you, Hevlaska. Did traveling to the new Headquarters cause you any trouble?" Bookman asked, taking a seat on the ground before her. They'd had their own routine for a while now, where he'd come to visit her and update her on current events, and eventually it'd devolve into them talking about everything they remembered of the world when they were children. Neither of them had anyone else to share the past with, someone who would care and listen and who would have their own experiences to share of the last hundred years, so they listened to each other. There were no Central officials who could stop him from going to see her.

"Not at all. Noise took care of me. What about you?" Her voice was deep and slow and brought him a peace no one and nothing else had brought him in a long time. It was a blessing to spend time with her, and he smiled, a rare thing that he was happy to reserve for her eyes alone.

"I am doing well. Things have been developing strangely around here, though, and I can't say I'm not worried," he sighed. "I worry I may be making the wrong decision." She closed her eyes and hummed for a bit, before looking back down at him.

"That is natural, you know. You cannot be perfect all of the time," she replied, and it was like a wave of calm washing over him. It wasn't enough, though.

"I suppose you're right, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that this mistake is especially grave," Bookman said. She frowned, and it swept through him. He fought off a strange and desperate need to apologize for upsetting her. Optimism wasn't normal for him, but around her, he never wanted to talk about the war they were pawns in, or anything that could possibly sadden her, and he didn't want to understand why.

"Paranoia is a requirement of your job, but I fear the stress is overwhelming you," Hevlaska said, and though he wasn't certain she could cry, she looked as though she came devastatingly close to doing so. He needed a distraction.

"Yes, you're right. Which reminds me why I came to visit." He turned and pulled a few books and newspapers out of a bag he'd brought with him, and she beamed down at him. "I believe this would be a good respite for both of us."

"I think so." He chuckled and pulled open a newspaper, and they spent the next ten hours together, Bookman telling her about all of the recent events and his takes on them, the opinions he never got to write about, and she listened quietly, responding here and there with her own musings. When they got to the books and Hevlaska learned one of them was fiction, she pushed him to read it to her and do different voices for all of the characters, which left Bookman beet red and Hevlaska giggling like she was a little girl. It would've rendered anyone who knew them speechless.

Eventually, someone came to inform Bookman that it was midnight, and that he should probably eat and sleep soon, not neglecting to mention that he had a mission to go on the next morning. He sighed.

It hurt to leave her, but he started packing up his things, chatting about the new mission as he did and fighting the need to reassure her that he'd come back alive. It seems he didn't hide his emotions well enough, as she responded with something he had never heard from her, and, when he thought about it, something he wasn't certain he had ever heard.

"I love you, my Bookman," Hevlaska murmured, even her whispers ringing throughout the room. He froze for a second, but shook it off as best he could, before nodding and standing to leave.

"Goodnight." He turned and walked towards the door, stopping just before he left and hesitating for what felt like the first time in many, many years, as though something in him didn't want to keep her waiting any longer, didn't want to force her to be alone the way she had been for the last century. As though some part of him knew that if he didn't say what he needed to now, he'd never get the chance.

He turned once more, and though it felt like he was turning his back on everything he stood for, everything he'd known since he was a child, he didn't stop until he was in front of her. She smiled and he returned it, gazing up at her like she was a goddess that he'd been blessed to see walk the earth.

"I love you too, Hevlaska."


	4. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, if any of this sounds unrealistic, it's because i know nothing about college or political science or confident personalities or writing AUs. i think it turned out okay, though~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Theme: Alternate Universe (College/Modern)
> 
> "My youth, my youth is yours,  
> runaway now and forevermore.  
> My youth, my youth is yours,  
> a truth so loud you can't ignore." -Youth, Troye Sivan

"He's hot," Lavi said, dropping into the seat next to Allen's.

"You've said that about every professor we've had so far," Allen replied, not even bothering to look up from his phone, and Lenalee turned around in the seat ahead of them with a solemn nod. Lavi stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's not my fault we've only had hot teachers." 

"It doesn't matter, anyway. How pretty he is isn't going to make this class any more interesting. Why does Political Science have to be mandatory for me? I'm an engineer," Lenalee huffed. Allen laughed and grinned up at Lavi.

"I forgot this was a politics class. Does that kill your boner at all?" He asked, poking Lavi in the shoulder, who tossed a pencil at him.

"Some of us don't actually mind learning, Allen," he said, shaking his head. "Anyways, Lena, maybe that's why all the teachers have been hot so far, so we forget they're mandatory classes." 

"Then why are they all guys? Who would be interested in this sausagefest besides you?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I would," Allen said, smiling, "but he's not really my type." Lenalee laughed and turned back to her laptop, nodding to the front of the room as the teacher stood to start his lecture.

"Oh, class is starting! Hey, be quiet, I do actually have to pay attention. Politics played their own horrible part in history, too, y'know." Lavi whispered, opening his own laptop to jot down a few scattered notes he'd never bother to look at again.

"God, I'm so glad I'm undecided," Allen murmured back, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

The professor started up a presentation before sitting on his desk to lounge, legs crossed and idly sipping at an iced coffee. He gave a small wave to the crowd before clicking to the first page. 

"Hello, everyone, I'm Professor Kamelot. This class is going to be pretty straightforward, but I'll do my best not to bore you, hm? Let's get started."

###### 

The class was pretty far from boring, at least for Lavi, as he found himself debating with his new professor and fantasizing about him in equal parts. It didn't take long for his friends to start messing with him about it every chance they got, Allen in particular deciding it was his favorite class once he realized he could pay Lavi back for his pranks by teasing him about all of the sexual tension between Lavi and his new crush.

They were about a third of the way through the semester when Lavi got in a relatively intense argument about how the World Wars had affected uninvolved governments and their respective political leanings. He'd learned a lot about history from his grandfather, plenty of it things you'd only find if you were there, or knew people who were, so he always ended up arguing with Kamelot over how accurate or generally helpful his textbooks and teachings were. It didn't help that their own opinions didn't mesh very often, or that Kamelot managed to be one of the most smug and condescending teachers on the planet; a difficult title to earn, to say the least.

That day Lavi ended up staying up after class, everyone else rushing out of the room to get away from the increasingly annoyed redhead and the all-too-relaxed teacher he was nearly fighting with.

"If I concede, will you please leave my classroom? I would rather enjoy getting some lunch. I'm just dying for a sub," Kamelot drawled, leaning back on his desk and smiling sweetly at Lavi, who was looking through some of his old notes for ammunition.

"No, I'm trying to prove a point, not just get you to give up," Lavi said, glaring up at him. He wasn't going to back down that easily.

"Cute. Are you always this difficult? I pity your boyfriend."

"I'm singl- what do you mean, boyfriend?" He stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh, you're single? I'm not surprised." Kamelot was smiling at him like a cat who'd just caught a mouse. Lavi could've sworn he could hear the man purring.

"Hey, wait a second, what the hell do you mean you're not surprised? I'm just focusing on my studies, is all. I could get a date whenever I wanted. How'd you know I liked guys, anyways?" He said, trying to keep his cool. He'd gone from pissed off to turned on in no time flat, and from the looks of it, his professor felt the same way he did. 

"Could you? I'd love to see that," Kamelot said before standing up and walking over to Lavi. He coughed and took a step back. It wasn't the first time some older man had come on to him, but this felt a lot different than those times. Better, for one. Way, way better.

"You never answer any of my questions, y'know? It's a shitty quality in a professor." Lavi grinned as he looked up at his teacher. The height difference seemed a lot larger than it did before. 

"Then maybe you can pretend I'm not your professor for a little while."

"No way," Lavi said, turning back to his notes. As open to the idea of fucking his teacher as he was, he still planned on playing hard to get. If he was going to do something that could ruin his college career, then he was going to do it with a man who wasn't going to get scared or run off. "I still have a debate to win." 

"Well, I don't want to sit around here waiting for you to pull your argument together, so how about you prove you're worth my time first?" Kamelot didn't back off at all, instead grabbing Lavi's shoulder and turning him so they were facing each other, before forcing him back and pushing him up against the wall, hand moving up to his neck and lips to his cheek, peppering gentle kisses down to his collarbone. It took a second for Lavi to realize what had just happened, but once he did he laughed and started pulling off Kamelot's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. The older man pulled back and smiled at him. "You aren't going to stop me?"

"Nope," Lavi said, pulling his own shirt off over his head, "but you should probably go lock the door. I'm not going to make this easy for you." Kamelot chuckled, walking over to lock the door before returning to Lavi and undoing his belt.

"I was going to say the same thing."


	5. We Build Then We Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i'm a little late. my own fault for writing stuff without action because i always get lost and don't know where to go with it, but i think this turned out okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Theme: Hardship
> 
> "I don't know you, but I know what you did to her.  
> She told me, and I happen to believe her too." -We Build Then We Break, The Fray

"I couldn't begin to thank you enough for this, sir. I promise I'll live up to the standards you've set." 

"I'll expect fortnightly reports of your work here. Central wants to ensure you're capable."

"Of course."

"I will return in a few months to check on everything, but otherwise, you're on your own. Good luck, Chief Lee."

"Thank you very much, Inspector Lvellie." Komui bowed, and didn't raise his head until he heard Lvellie stalk out of the room and shut the door. After that, he was able to wait a solid five minutes before sprinting to the room where his sister was held. He knew exactly where it was; he'd gone there a hundred times before, trying to figure out if there was any way to get her out of there right then. There wasn't, of course, so he'd waited until he'd finally gotten the position he needed to protect her, and now no one would be able to keep her locked up anymore.

He got to the infirmary and nodded to the nurses as he went straight to her room, sending the guards away as calmly as he could manage, only stopping to take a deep breath before opening the door.

The room itself was pristine, everything clean and prepared for any issues that might arise, which was a frightening contrast to the patient currently strapped to the bed. She didn't even attempt to look over at the door when it opened, didn't pay attention to her surroundings at all, only stared off into space. Komui could almost believe she was dead.

He walked towards her and pulled up a chair next to her bedside, waiting until she took notice of him. There were a million things he wanted to do, every cell in his body screaming to free her and to hug her and to break down sobbing as he held her, to run back to that bastard Lvellie and to hurt him the same way he'd hurt his sister, but he couldn't. He'd gotten this far by being patient and he knew that was what she needed, too. Lenalee needed someone she could feel safe around.

She turned her head slowly, eyes widening with recognition after a few seconds before filling with tears. He reached out to her, making sure she wasn't scared, and started petting her hair, trying to comfort her any way he could.

"We're going to be together from now on, Lenalee. I promise," he said, and she gave a tiny nod. He went to undo the straps tying her down and the first thing she did was reach out her hand to hold his. It took everything he had not to start crying. He took her hand and she held on as tightly as she could, but it was obvious how weak and exhausted she was.

Lenalee curled up on her side, trying to get closer to him, and he pulled up a blanket and covered her up before moving to sit on the bed next to her. She took her hand back then, pushing herself up to instead crawl onto Komui's lap, so he sat up against the bedframe and covered her up there, going back to pet her hair and, once she fell asleep, making sure not to move at all.

He wasn't sure how long they spent there together, and he didn't care, either. Nothing was going to separate them again, after this. He was going to do everything in his power to protect her, and it would be enough. It had to be enough.

He was never going to let anyone hurt her this way again.


	6. Good Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah i know, using road for dreams day isn't, like, terribly original, but i love her and she needs more attention, fight me
> 
> i got a bit too literal with the song, so maybe not the best fic to read if you're squeamish with blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Theme: Dreams
> 
> "They told me once,  
> 'There's a place where love conquers all,  
> a city where the streets fill with milk and honey.'  
> I haven't found it yet, but I'm still searching.  
> All I know is a hopeless place that flows with the blood of my kin." -Good Mourning, Halsey

Everything melted around her.

Road knew she was dreaming, of course, she could always tell, but there were nights where she wasn't lucid, where she couldn't control what happened in her dreams, and those nights were the most terrifying.

The imagery flashed by in bright whites and brutal reds and burned into her eyes, her mind trying yet again to sort through the centuries she remembered and the horrors she couldn't forget. This happened every once in a while, like an old wound getting ripped open, and she hated it, because she was never able to heal.

That was the worst thing about being a Noah, Road thought. Never being able to move on or let go. She never wanted to forgive and forget or anything else so weak, but she wouldn't mind getting to rest for a bit. One would think the child of dreams would be able to rest peacefully, but because of her abilities she had never been able to sleep properly. There was a part of her that was almost envious of humanity, getting to be carefree and peaceful, with no horrifying memories to torment them while they slept. Envy didn't get her anywhere though, so she channeled all of that back into her anger.

That was another thing: she was absolutely enraged. She'd had years of practice suppressing it, and plenty of times fear or sadness or other distractions made her forget about it, but all of that was only temporary. Everything in her wanted to destroy everything about the world, wanted to make everyone pay for what they did to her, to her family.

Her dreams swirled around as her anger came back to her, solidifying as that all-too-familiar battlefield that she'd fought a thousand times on. Wreckage surrounded her and was tossed into the air by people fighting nearby. She shut her eyes. She begged God for peace.

When she opened them again the scene had changed, but it was worse. The brilliant, blinding white city of Noah's Ark glowed around her, ruined only by blood raining down and rushing through the streets and staining the walls. It wasn't like this all those years ago, when Nea had massacred her family, their family, one by one, but it might as well have been. There were some days where she wished she'd been killed along with them. There were others where she knew she should've killed Nea and regretted not pulling it off, and still more where she wondered what would have happened if she'd sided with him in the first place.

She walked through the streets, tracing lines of blood across the walls as she goes, wandering through to find anyone she could, anyone left alive.

Eventually she saw Tyki and she picked up the pace, running towards him in some naïve hope that she could save him and everyone he'd ever been, but as she got closer he turned and she saw Nea, golden eyes glinting with that same bloodlust that she'd barely survived thirty-five years ago.

Nea closed the distance between them and tackled her, the ground disappearing below them as he pushed her down, deeper into what she realized was a sea of red. Road struggled against him as he dragged her as far away from the surface as possible and she watched as he smiled down at her with his usual kind, mischievous smile, and at that she let her guard down and blood surged into her lungs. 

"I love you," Nea whispered, and she used what was left of her energy to give him one last smile before she drowned.

Road bolted awake, panting and coughing and holding onto her sheets for dear life. It wasn't long before Sheril and Tyki came running, Sheril panicking and worrying over her as he always did and Tyki getting her a glass of water to relax and comforting her as best he could. She took the drink gratefully, but ended up choking on it, and she coughed a bit more into a proffered handkerchief, gagging as the taste of blood hit her tongue.

Tyki and Sheril both panicked at seeing the blood on the handkerchief, but she reassured them as best she could, gripping it tightly and barely stopping herself from ripping it up. Road sent them on their way with hugs and kisses and then buried herself in bed, ready to dive back into her dreams. There was no way she was going to let Nea win that easily.


End file.
